Свидание в День всех влюбленных
by Kit2000
Summary: На безымянном пальчике офицера полиции красовалось бриллиантовое колечко, которое давало всем понять, что она была помолвлена. Каждый раз, когда Кей видел это колечко, его переполняло чувство счастья и гордости. Ведь совсем скоро именно он станет для милой Ичики-тян самым близким и надежным мужчиной в жизни – ее мужем.


_**A**_ _ **/**_ _ **N**_ __После прохождения игры Collar x Malice, а, в частности, истории Кея Окадзаки у нас появилось желание написать историю, где Ичика и Кей уже были бы помолвлены.  
Уж сильно нам понравился персонаж Кея и его легкий, ветреный, но, в то же время, серьезный характер полицейского-телохранителя =) Приятного прочтения, друзья~

 **Свидание в день Всех Влюбленных**

Ичика стояла неподалеку от ограды, за которой находился парк. Она ждала своего жениха, так как они договорились встретиться на этом месте и отправиться на свидание. Сегодня был день Святого Валентина, и Хошино решила послушать совета Сакурагавы-сан и принарядиться. Девушка надела очень красивое и элегантное платье нежно-розового цвета до колен и высокие сапоги на шпильке. Завершением наряда служило белоснежно-белое пальто с бантиком на поясе. Свои длинные каштановые волосы она распустила по плечам. Ичика хотела приятно удивить своего жениха, одевшись в этом гламурном стиле. Ведь не зря ей пришлось целый обеденный перерыв просидеть в отделе судебно-медицинской экспертизы и выслушивать лекцию Сакурагавы-сан о том, что в день Святого Валентина необходимо выглядеть более женственно, если Вы хотите очаровать своего избранника этим зимним вечером.

Вдруг к девушке подошел высокий мужчина приятной внешности. Судя по сильному акценту, он был иностранец.

– Ты так прекрасна. Я обожаю милашек. Сколько будет стоить провести с тобой ночь, моя дикая кошечка? Я заплачу любые деньги за твои ласки.

Офицер полиции была в шоке от услышанного. Она никогда не получала таких бесстыдных предложений в свой адрес. Девушка моментально дала пощечину этому ловеласу и хотела сказать ему пару наставительных фраз, но внезапно услышала знакомый уверенный голос совсем рядом.

– Всех денег мира не хватит, чтобы купить внимание этой женщины. Она бесценна, – Окадзаки произнес эти слова, как неоспоримый факт, низким и опасным голосом. В его светлых глазах горел огонь ревности и раздражения. – Советую тебе извиниться перед леди за свои грязные слова и убраться с моих глаз, а иначе у тебя будут ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШИЕ проблемы.

Хошино ощутила, как от ее жениха исходит убийственная аура. Девушка еще никогда в жизни не видела его таким опасным для окружающих.

Иностранец, похоже, был не из робкого десятка, но когда он увидел леденящее кровь выражение лица незнакомца и прочитал то, что было написано в его почти белых от негативных эмоций глазах, он пискнул слава извинения и со скоростью звука исчез из виду.

Кей самодовольно усмехнулся. Он был горд собой, что смог отстоять честь своей невесты.

Молодой человек подошел к Ичике и со вздохом произнес:

– Стоит мне оставить тебя всего на пару минут, как ты постоянно влипаешь в неприятности.

– Я не просила твоей помощи. С этой ситуацией я могла бы прекрасно справиться сама, – без настроения ответила девушка.

Ичика была расстроена тем, что Кей считает ее магнитом для неприятностей и постоянно рвется ее защитить. Да, было дело полгода назад, но сейчас все иначе. Сейчас она отлично могла постоять за себя даже без применения оружия, но в его глазах она все еще была слишком наивна по отношению к обидчикам.

Хошино отвернулась от него и медленно пошла в сторону дороги, чтобы поймать такси. Идти с Окадзаки на свидание ей расхотелось моментально.

Кей почувствовал, что сморозил глупость, и теперь милая Ичика-тян не хотела его видеть. От этого ему стало не по себе.

Он тяжело вздохнул и поспешил догнать ее. Молодой полицейский-телохранитель поймал свою возлюбленную за запястье и, аккуратно стянув миниатюрную перчатку, поднес ручку девушки к своим губам, оставляя нежный поцелуй на бархатистой коже. На безымянном пальчике офицера полиции красовалось бриллиантовое колечко, которое давало всем понять, что она была помолвлена. Каждый раз, когда Кей видел это колечко, его переполняло чувство счастья и гордости. Ведь совсем скоро именно он станет для милой Ичики-тян самым близким и надежным мужчиной в жизни – ее мужем.

Бледные щечки девушки окрасились румянцем. Она попыталась освободить свою руку, но Кей ее не отпустил. Он продолжал крепко держать свою невесту за запястье, заглядывая в ее изумрудные глаза, и с раскаянием произнес:

– Прости, любимая, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я разозлился, когда услышал, какие гнусности тебе предлагал тот мерзавец.

Девушка мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ. Разве можно было не него долго дуться? Она не могла на него больше обижаться. Уж очень сильно она его любила. Окадзаки был таким милым, когда просил у нее прощения, что ей непреодолимо захотелось потрепать его за обе щеки и взъерошить его непослушные пряди пепельных волос.

– Ты сильно напугал того беднягу, – весело рассмеявшись, сказала Ичика, сдерживая желание прикоснуться к его мужественному лицу.

– Он это заслужил, – констатировал Кей. – Никто не смеет предлагать моей невесте стать его любовницей,—остро, словно лезвие японского меча, ответил он, но тут же продолжил уже бархатистым тоном, – Ичика-тян, очень скоро все свои ночи ты будешь проводить только в моих объятиях.

В его светлых глазах вспыхнул огонь. Ичика непроизвольно сглотнула в ответ на такие смелые обещания. Сейчас Окадзаки выглядел таким серьезным, что это казалось даже смешно, зная его легкий и ветреный характер.

А он не мог налюбоваться красотой и нежной женственностью своей любимой в этот момент. Она была красивее самой Афродиты.

Кей видел, как сказанные им многообещающие слова очень смутили его невесту. Она начала чуть заметно дрожать толи от холода, толи от эмоций, которые он в ней пробудил. Он любил, когда она теряла свою броню полицейского и превращалась в нежную и сладкую девочку. Он изо всех сил старался быть для нее защитником и джентльменом, который, словно свирепый лев, охраняет ее спокойствие и честь.

Проводив бесценную леди до своей машины, Кей вытащил из салона огромный букет розовых роз.

Ичика ахнула и приняла их с радостью и немалым удивлением. И на ее вопрос, зачем такой большой букет, Кей с легкой и мягкой улыбкой, которую дарил только ей одной, ответил, что она самая красивая на свете и была рождена для того, чтобы ее осыпали цветами.

Растроганная до глубины души, Хошино обняла своего жениха и, встав на цыпочки, подарила ему сладкий и чувственный поцелуй, на который офицер полицейского отдела безопасности с готовностью и жадностью ответил, прижав головку своей избранницы к своему лицу.

Эта девушка сводила его с ума. Она была само совершенство – его персональное сокровище, которое он никогда и никому не отдаст. Она принадлежит только ему одному.

И так будет всегда.

 _ **A**_ _ **/**_ _ **N**_ __Ах, любим мы Кея! 3  
Отзывы, пожалуйста? ^_^


End file.
